


Наблюдения во время дождя

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон наблюдает за прохожими из окна в один дождливый день.





	Наблюдения во время дождя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watching the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964408) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 



Я не знаю, как долго я смотрел в окно. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, как Холмс, прижавшись ко мне, положил острый подбородок на моё плечо.

− Что вы интересного там увидели? − спросил он. − Вы стоите здесь уже десять минут.

− Ничего, что стоило бы вашего внимания, − ответил я. − Я просто наблюдал за прохожими, обходящими лужи на тротуаре.

Отстранившись, Холмс встал рядом со мной и сжал мою руку. 

− Давайте посмотрим, насколько хороши ваши наблюдения, − предложил он. − Сначала расскажите мне о леди, встряхивающей свой зонтик.

− Зонтик обрызгала двуколка, которая проехала по луже, не уменьшив скорость; но и леди виновата, прогуливаясь слишком близко к краю тротуара.

− А кто пронзительно кричал?

− Маленький сорванец, который пробежал по луже. Его няня отнюдь не одобрила этот манёвр и сурово отчитала мальчика.

Холмс рассмеялся. 

− Судьба, которая постигает большинство маленьких мальчиков.

− Действительно!

− А что вы скажете о молодом человеке, который идёт, сгорбившись?

− Ах, да! Он очень галантно подошёл поближе к обочине, чтобы защитить от брызг свою девушку. Но когда фургон бакалейщика окатил его из-под колёс грязной водой, леди, увы, засмеялась. Я не надеюсь на продолжение отношений между ними.

− А вот здесь, Уотсон, вы ошиблись. Они − брат и сестра. Приглядитесь, они похожи. Это никак не повлияет на их отношения, за исключением того, что у них появится ещё одна причина для взаимных препирательств. 

− Я рад, что это так, − сказал я. − День и так уже достаточно серый, не хотелось бы ещё наблюдать за разрывом отношений или крушением надежд. 

− Боюсь, что вы будете разочарованы. Вы видите джентльмена средних лет в плаще, который спешит, едва замечая лужи? Что вы можете сказать мне о нём?

− Это − инспектор Лестрейд. Судя по его спешке, ему требуется срочная консультация с вами. Моя надежда на то, чтобы спокойно выпить с вами чай, разбита.

Отойдя от окна, мы разделили быстрый поцелуй прежде, чем подготовиться к приходу инспектора и предоставить любую помощь, которая потребуется ему в этот дождливый день.


End file.
